Did You Really Forget?
by Yuko Than
Summary: Yang used to be a member of the Sohma's she is the forgotten raven of the zodiac. No one remembers her not even her old friends Tohru, Uo, and Hana. But, then again she expected it. So she left with her father and joined a new school with her named changed to Haruhi Fujioka. This is her story when she decides to move back.


Yuko doesn't own any out the mentioned anime's

* * *

Yang/Haruhi's POV

I sighed as the doors to the host club closed behind me. I'd just finished the day and now had to go home for my dad to tell me something. I was nervous, he wouldn't tell me nothing just that I had to go home straight after school activities.

~at home~(cause I'm lazy)

I walking to see my dad sitting at our traditional Japanese table. Confused I sat next to him and waited patiently for him to tell what he needed. After a few minutes he finally looked up from the table to my eyes.

He seemed sad and I immediately began to worry. 'Did he get fired? Did something happen?' These thoughts kept spilling into my brain as more silence followed. As if he was thinking about how he should break the news.

"Yang," I froze just at the name, "Akito has ordered you to go back to the Sohma house. He said that you are needed. For him and the other's." My father said.

I grew furious, "Who does that Akito think he is! Telling me to leave, wiping me from the Sohma's just to bring me back after 10 years!"

I sighed frustrated. I may want to disobey him, but I can't. I am still part of the family, and sort of the zodiac. "Fine. When do we leave?" I replied after a while of thinking.

Hatori then spoke from the hallway scaring me, "You will leave tomorrow, and you will go straight to the main house to see Akito for him to tell you were you will be staying."

"Well, hello Hatori. How's Kana doing?" I said.

Hatori's eyes darkened at Kana's name confusing both me and Ranka. Oh well, what do you expect. This family was built for heart break.

~next day~(cause me lazy)

I sat on my bed. Everything was packed and ready to go, we were just waiting for Hatori so we could load and leave. I was anxious to get back yet also dreading having to go back again. Then the host club popped in my head. 'Oh man, I forgot to tell them! Then again Kyoya will probably find out.' I thought hopefully.

"YANG!" Hatori yelled from downstairs.

I sighed, always going to hate me huh? Should've guessed it though. Grabbing my bags I ran downstairs and rushed out the door to put my stuff in the truck. Once in the car I got out my phone and listened to some music with my headphones.

I had decided to take off my wig and the contacts that had changed my eye color, and wore a black shirt with a grey raven on the side, with faded skinny jeans ripped on the knees. To complete the look I had my skate board only my dad knew about and a box full of poky in my back pocket.

I had decided this outfit just so that it had fit my mood, and I felt it would show Akito and the rest how I was stronger and that no one could bring me down. At least without their knowledge.

Smiling I layed back into the seat humming along to the song on my phone. Soon passing out thanks to the fact I hadn't slept the night before. It's good to be home! (Sense the sarcasm!)

~home~brought to you by Toy Story!~

I was rudely awaken by Hatori saying we were finally here and that I could get out of his car before he made me. I sighed, but got out and walked into the main house, ignoring the glares inside the walls. I already knew they hated me, and I knew they didn't care for me so why should I?

Finally in front of Akito room I knocked before walking in without a reply. Akito was wearing a kimono that was probably to big because of how it hung off his shoulders like it did, and I noticed he was once again leaning against the window.

"Why hello, Akito. Long time no see eh?" I said causing Akito to stand straight.

"Hello, Yang. It has been long has it? I brought you here for a reason you know? I want you to live at Shigere's house with him, Kyo, Yuki, and an outsider named Tohru Honda. You will also attend their school. Understood?" He ordered.

I took in a breath of air, "That isn't all is it?" Akito laughed.


End file.
